El primer amor nunca se olvida
by kely-masao
Summary: El primer amor puede ser el más lindo y puro... pero también el más doloroso y efímero... :Nostalgica:


¡Konnichiwa ohajou gozaimasu! /w/  
¿Cómo están, gentecita del yaoi?

Hoy vengo aquí con este OneShot de nostálgica. No sé si llamarle OoC, ya, pensaré un rato y veré :v  
Se me ocurrió cuando vi unos comentarios de que Takano enamora a Onodera por venganza… me quedé pensando y pues, resultó este corto… todo mie***da… pero bue :v

**Disclaimer:** **_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_** no me pertenece, es de su respectiva mangaka **Nakamura** sensei 3 , si fuese mío, la historia sería aburrida y llena de hard empalagoso y escenas empalagosas y todos me odiarían :'C  
**Pareja:** **_TakanoxRitsu_** (pareja nostálgica) ¡Onodera ya di que lo amas! (espera con ansias el siguiente caso de Onodera) /w/  
**Advertencias:** no sé… ¿_Tragedia_?

¡A leer!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_El primer amor nunca se olvida…  
El primer amor es doloroso…  
El primer amor es un fracaso…_**

Habían terminado los tiempos aquellos cuando el amor fue puro e inocente, sincero, sin miedo… cuando las mejillas del chico castaño se pintaban de carmín. Él fue sincero, y a pesar de ser joven tenía en claro sus sentimientos.

El otro, estaba estancado en su agujero de auto compasión, pensaba que el mundo le odiaba ¡Qué todo el mundo era terrible!  
Cuando conoció a su pequeño _acosador_, se dio cuenta del ser terrible que era… la inocencia del castaño le hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando se dio cuenta de que era amado.

Pero los jóvenes son estúpidos… o más bien, todo el mundo somos estúpidos. Cuando por cosas tan infantiles se crean malos entendidos… A-DO-LE-CEN-TES, todo les duele. Una simple sonrisa de nerviosismo puede ser tomada como burla.

Los maravillosos momentos, la maravillosa compañía mutua de los últimos meses se fueron por la borda por un acto de idiotez. Dejando a dos personas totalmente heridas, destrozadas ¡Con qué necesidad!

**_El primer amor nunca se olvida…_**

Diez años no eran suficientes. O tal vez sí…  
Uno de ellos se hundió en lo profundo del alcohol, dejándose llevar por relaciones efímeras. Él otro simplemente se convirtió en un ser con una personalidad retorcida.

-¡…haré que digas una vez más que me quieres!

Dijo el hombre azabache aquella vez, pero ¿Era por qué quería? Tal vez era porque estaba atado a la fracasada relación del pasado… ambos lo estaban. Pero los sentimientos de un niño, o un joven, no son los mismos que los de un adulto. Los adultos son raros. Sienten rencor hasta cuando no lo deben sentir… y ese sentimiento creció en quien se sintió rechazado, el azabache.

Desde que el joven Onodera Ritsu entró a trabajar al grupo Esmeralda, prácticamente fue él quien era acosado. ¡Ese molesto y tirano jefe! ¡Si tenía tanto tiempo para molestarlo ¿Por qué no se ponía a trabajar?! ¿Por qué se gastaba la vida jodiendo al pobre novato? Y más importante ¿Por qué el novato no renunció o pidió su traslado a la sección de literatura? Tal vez su orgullo no le dejaba.

-¿Me vienes a confesar tu amor?

Ese hombre, Takano Masamune… era _El_ _Capaz_, sí. Pero parecía que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, sino molestar al pobre Onodera. Preguntándole que si le quería, sacando conclusiones amorosas hasta debajo de las piedras, tratándole de idiota y exigiendo la tan ansiada confesión de amor.

La terquedad del joven Onodera era fastidiosa.

-¡Esto no es amor! ¡No es amor! ¡No es amor! ¡Definitivamente no es amor!

Pero de nada servía, porque sabía que no era verdad.

Hasta que una tarde-noche de marzo, el día de los cerezos, Ritsu recibió el _mejor regalo del mundo_. Había sido un día muy atareado, corriendo de aquí a allá, de la imprenta a la editorial y viceversa. Estaban en plena batalla y las feromonas del ciclo (mal olor) flotaban por todo el ambiente.

Gracias al cielo, ese día salieron temprano, antes de que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde. Fue inevitable que el editor en jefe y el novato (ahora no tan novato) caminasen juntos hacia el edificio de apartamentos. Pasando por casualidad (o no) por el parque donde caían miles de pétalos. De abrupto paró Takano y Ritsu quedó detrás de él a medio metro de distancia. Takano volteó y se miraron por un par de minutos, hasta que el azabache rompió el silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir que me amas?

-¿eeh? ¿Quién te dijo que diría algo así?

-Estoy esperando tu confesión desde hace meses… - le miró seriamente.

-¡Y-ya te he dicho que es imposible!

-¿Por qué?

-¿"Por qué" preguntas? ¡Nadie está enamorado de nadie!

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

-¡Está mal de la vista, Takano san!

-Feliz cumpleaños…

No dijo nada más, simplemente le dio un aparente tierno beso… y Ritsu… él se dejó hacer…  
Takano le abrazó fuerte y no dijo nada… el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, ni se molestaron en interrumpirlo.  
Ahora no había lluvia, ni Takano parecía alterado… así que Ritsu lo dijo:

-Takano san… te amo…

Ritsu le abrazó, sintiendo una especie de calor en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió su abrazo correspondido con más ímpetu.

-¿Qué dijiste? - musitó cerca del oído ajeno.

-T..Te amo…

Y el viento sopló… como en un manga shoujo…

-Lo esperé durante tanto tiempo - musitó Takano, apartando a Ritsu para verle a los ojos - esperé tanto que dijeras eso…

-Takano san… yo…

-No lo digas… Me amas ¿No es así? ¿Cuánto me amas? - preguntó con malicia.

-Yo… yo te quiero tanto - susurró Ritsu - tanto… demasiado…

-¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado para siempre? - susurró - ¿Me quieres lo suficiente para dejarlo todo: tu herencia, a tus padres, a Ann?

-Creo que ya te había dicho que eso no me importa…

Se miraron nuevamente, después de unos segundos, Takano se acercó al joven Onodera dispuesto a besarlo.

-Ritsu… que alegra que digas que me quieres…. - quedó a escasos milímetros del rostro ajeno - Por qué así sentirás lo que yo sentí… - se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Q..qué? - el castaño abrió grande sus ojos verdes. Masamune sonrió altanero.

-Eso, Onodera, que sentirás lo que yo sufrí cuando me dejaste ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué? - y el otro no lo creía…

-No te quiero, Onodera… sólo quiero que sufras como yo, hace diez años… - miró al castaño que no salía de su asombro - ¿Qué idiota se volvería a enamorar de quién le hizo sufrir en aquellos tiempos? ¡Me hiciste perder el tiempo!... ¡Mis padres se divorciaron! ¡Tú me abandonaste! ¿Crees que volvería a enamorarme de ti? ¡Piensa! - levantó la barbilla de Onodera, quién bajaba ya la mirada - ¡Tenía que ver tu cara al decir que me querías! ¡Quería ver tu cara al decir que me querías!... ¿Cómo se siente, Onodera? ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! - carcajeó triunfante.

**_El primer amor es doloroso…_**

Apretó la mandíbula del joven, pero no recibió respuesta. Soñaba con verlo gritarle de rabia por haberlo engañado, imaginaba su rabieta y sus insultos ¡Qué divertido! ¡Onodera Ritsu humillado! Pero no lo consiguió. Ritsu apartó suavemente la mano de Takano, miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Es… tu venganza?

-Claro que lo es.

-Me alegro - musitó. Levantó la cabeza - …lo conseguiste.

Seguro. Takano había soñado con los insultos de Onodera, alguna cachetada, sus amenazas, sus lágrimas por saberse engañado… ¡Lo hubiese preferido! Lo pensó cuando vio los ojos apagados de Onodera y una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, eso y una cosa rara que se estrujó en su interior.

-Te amo… - musitó Ritsu tiernamente antes de irse. Con ello, Takano san quedó petrificado… la venganza que hace unos instantes le pareció dulce, ahora era una cosa amarga que recorría su esófago y un aire seco que tapaba su garganta.

Cuando reaccionó, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pasado se repetía, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería ser ese adolecente que quedó abandonado, ya era tarde. Corrió por todas las direcciones, corrió al apartamento y no estaba… en ningún lugar… nadie supo nada… y quedó sólo… como hace diez años…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Hola, me vine a visitar Momochihama, solo. *_**

.

.

-¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Takano san, verdad?

-¿Tú quién Eres?

-Creo que ya no me recuerdas… soy Ann Kohinata…

-¿Ann Kohinata? - el hombre pareció recordar y se giró por completo a verla - ¿La ex prometida de Onodera Ritsu?

-jaja sí… ¿Qué haces aquí, en Francia?

-… - _no te incumbe_, pensó - Trabajo… ¿Tú… has visto a Onodera?

-¿Qué si lo he visto? ¡Pues claro! Lo veo siempre - bromeó.

-¿En serio? - una pequeña esperanza nació en el interior del hombre azabache - ¿Podrías decirme dónde vive?

-¡Claro! Es que, bueno, estamos casados…

**_El primer amor es un fracaso…_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwsssss  
Lo sé, me van a matar por no dejar a esos dos juntos. Pero es que…. Ayisnasdf… me inspiré en que unas fujoshis dicen que Takano enamora a Ritsu por venganza y al inicio de la segunda temporada ya se enamora… tengo mis dudas y mi teoría (takano ama a ritsu y punto :B) x'D pero no pude evitar pensar en ello y así surgió esto :'B

Peroooo ¡No os preocupéis! Será el único shot que haga así (eso espero) porque si no terminaré odiando a Takano san… pues verán, lo mismo me pasó con Kyo kara Maou!... por mis propios fics (y los de otros, pero más por los míos) por mi propia culpa, terminé odiando a Yuuri Shibuya Dx ¡Terrible! ….

Obviamente lo de EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DEL MUNDO era sarcasmo :v

Ah! Y sí, termina redondo el final (parece)… quise que Ritsu terminara con Ann-chan, porque ella si lo ama ; w ; y así fuera feliz (aunque no lo escribí) ewe… pueeee… Ann chan es un amor 3 love~ no sé por qué hay gente que la odia :B bueno…

Ayy! (*) esa línea es de una canción de mi banda fav. (adsfasdf 3 love)  
**SID** (_Shido_), la canción se llama **Watashi wa ame** _(soy la lluvia)._  
Salió espontáneamente cuando estaba a punto de escribir la escena final…

Ammm… sólo, no tengo nada más que agragar, creo. Únicamente que estoy ansiosa por la película de Yokozawa…. Espero con ansias el especial de sekakoi 3 quiero hard de nostálgica x'D….. jajajaj… ¡Quiero ver a Hiyori chan! 3 es tan linda~

Pues, si me hacen el favor de dejarme un review sería tan feliz ; w ; no pido nada más… vivo de la caridad (?) de los reviews quiero decir…

¡Saludos a todos! -Se va antes de que Levi la golpee para que limpie su cuarto-

Levi: ¡Limpia de habitación, perezosa de mi***da!  
Kely: Hay ya Levi, te amo… love ~  
Levi: ¬_¬ sólo para escribir tonteras estás lista…  
Kely: aaay, ya tu sabe (?) :T


End file.
